Mirror
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A series of drabbles on how the red rangers often reflect their evil ranger counterparts. Will feature all series that have an evil ranger, but won't be in order. MMPR, Lightspeed, DT and now Time Force up.
1. Measuring Mirror

**I have other fics that I should be working on. But this idea came to me after I re-watched some of the original MMPR. It was one of those things where I was sittting down, thinking how much I've changed over the years and what my favorite shows/movies were and what they are now, and the MMPR movie was one of my favorites that I hadn't seen in almost a decade. So I decided to look up Power rangers and pretty much read through summaries of episodes that I'd seen and those that I hadn't (I got as far as Kat joining the team when I was little before I kinda fell out of power rangers) and just rediscovered it. One of the things I noticed is that some of the reds have very strong bonds to the evil rangers that they save, starting with Jason and Tommy to just recently with Casey and Jarrod and Jungle Fury. So this is just a set of drabbles, won't be updated regularly, as I have other stories that I'm working on. So . . . **

**Measuring Mirror**

Jason leaned against a tree, absently staring at the green leaves. Green. Tommy. Only person he ever tied with in a match. Someone he'd had to fight to save from Rita. The two were friends now, thinking so much alike that sometimes it scared him. They were brothers, in pretty much every way but by blood.

Which made him think, how would it have gone if their roles were reversed? The answer he got was: pretty much the same.

It hurt when they lost Tommy . . . Jason was honestly terrified by the thought of having to chose between his brother's life and his brother's power.

Why was it that he hadn't felt slighted by Zordon when Tommy came back as the white ranger and new leader? Because he knew Tommy was good, someone who thought just like himself . . .

Tommy looked over at Jason, thinking much along the same lines. He'd discovered exactly what Jason must've felt, first when they brought Jason back to be the gold ranger and he found himself looking to his bro for guidance. Then later, having to battle him after Jason had gone evil . . . it was like being forced to look at a mirror. And it was terrifying realizing that during that time when Jason was fighting him, that Jason could have beaten him. Jason could beat him, sure he knew that, but he'd never expected the anger . . .

They were each other mirror, and no matter what, it seemed they were destined to reflect each other, to be the one that acted like a measuring stick.

And it was scary how they kept evening out.


	2. Reflecting Mirror

**I know I said I wouldn't update regularly, but I already had these next two chapters done and thought I might as well post them. Disclaimer: Don't own the Power Rangers, in any form except for an old action figure I recently found in a box of old toys.**

**Reflecting Mirror**

Carter barely glanced at Ryan as he entered the gym. It was a routine he'd formed since he started coming to Lightspeed, so he just automatically fell into his fighting stance. On his second turn, he came face to face with Ryan. Without a word the two started sparring, Unaware of someone else watching the two.

Captain Mitchell watched in silence as his son and the one that he thought of like a son sparred. It was scary how they sometimes acted like each other, both looking out after Dana, both concerned when something happened to the other. Both more likely to talk to each other instead of him.

When He'd rescued Carter, it had been days after loosing Ryan. Maybe that was why he'd started watching over Carter from the shadows. To him, Carter was the one that- while not exactly replaced- filled the void he had of being unable to save his son. He had an inkling that Ryan also understood that, Carter being the one that unknowingly followed in Captain Mitchell's footsteps of becoming a firefighter, a dream Ryan had once told him that he wanted.

_"I want to be a firefighter just like you dad."_

_"I want to be just like the fireman that saved me."_

The two so often reflected each other, thinking along the same wavelengths . . . like twins.

"Hey Carter . . . what are you going to do when all this is over?" Cpt. Mitchell looked at both of them.

"Go back to being a firefighter." Carter tossed Ryan a towel. "You?"

" . . . I think I'll go into firefighting too." Ryan gave a hesitant smile. "You'll need someone who can keep up with you."

Later, when Bansheera was finally defeated and the team was just lying in a hospital trying to recover from the stress and the action, Captain Mitchell realized that Ryan and Carter were mirrors of each other. Willing to watch each others back, and rescue each other.

**Well? I watched Face from the past, and the episodes where Ryan was introduced, and confiding in Carter about the tattoo, as well as the final episodes. And in face from the past, Mitchell admitted to having watched over Carter since the day he saved him. Hence why it's from his point of view. **


	3. Broken Mirror

**Still don't own Power Rangers franchise. **

**Broken Mirror**

Connor was everything but a deep kind of guy. Everyone knew that. He'd been pegged as a jock since middleschool, from what Tommy had heard.

Ironic how some red stereotypes come back into play. Tommy had watched as very quickly some of the hard edges were knocked off Connor's attitude. And while he knew it wasn't fair to Connor, he couldn't help but compare him to Jason. And sometimes he found Connor a little bit less . . .

Jason was compassionate to everyone, with a high sense of honor. He protected everyone on his team. Connor protected Kira and Ethan, yes, but sometimes . . . Tommy shook his head. Connor, unlike Jason, was able to hold a grudge for a long time. It had been a few weeks, but Trent and Conner still hadn't come to terms . . . Connor giving the white ranger the cold shoulder. Trent was really trying, even if Tommy got the feeling he was hiding something from them. But Connor . . . Connor was barely tolerating Trent.

He got his answer a few days later, when he was behind some equipment in the zord bay. Connor and Trent both came in.

"Why do you hate me?" He'd almost hit his head, but then remained still, wanting to here them both out.

"Because you're not telling the truth." Connor rounded on Trent. "You won't talk about Mesogog unless we ask you a specific question, and yes, you saved us several times- but until you're honest with us, I'm not going to trust you. You played everyone once before. I'm not going to let them get hurt again."

"I can't . . . tell you everything." Trent sounded hurt.

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Connor crossed his arms.

"I do . . . I just . . . I can't . . ." Tommy peeked out from where he was hiding. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I may not be Ethan or Kira, but I'm willing to hear you out." Trent looked away. "If you don't trust me, why should I trust you?" Connor un crossed his arms. "It's a two way street, Trent. Last time I was willing to trust you, we got burned, and Kira spent an hour crying. I know you're holding back something about Mesogog. And I'd like to think it doesn't interfere with us trusting you. But until you can tell the truth . . ." Connor got his attention. "I'm not going to pretend nothings wrong. If you're really my friend, you'd know that I won't hesitate to listen."

"I can't Connor. I made a promise."

"That's hurting you." Connor turned to the Zords. "I'm done talking, you need me, you know where to find me. But-" Trent turned his attention back to Connor. "If it turns out to be something that will hurt all of us if we accidentally find out, I won't pull my punches."

"I understand." Trent went to look at his two zords. Tommy sat cramped in the machinery, a small smile forming. Maybe Connor was more like Jason than he thought.

Later when Anton Mercer turned out to be Mesogog, Tommy had to glance at Connor. The red's expression was unreadable, and while Ethan and Kira went to work on something, he went invisible to follow the red and white.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I promised my dad-"

"Dr. O could have helped." Connor was annoyed. "We could of helped your dad, Trent, you getting him help would have been better than letting him lose to Mesogog."

"My Dad's not lost!"

"He's had a supervillan trapped in his head, Trent. We all know Mesogog doesn't like to fight fair." Connor snapped. "You're father may be strong, but Mesogog knows all about him, Trent. He also knows about you."

"What do you know?"

"That there was a possibility we could have fought and destroyed your dad without our knowing- Did you want that to happen?" Connor grabbed Trent and made him look him in the eyes. "Did you want us to feel guilty about that?"

"No . . ." And to all three of their's surprise, Trent cried. "I didn't know what to do . . ."

"Okay, now you're making this awkward." Connor looked away. "I don't know what you've been through, Trent, but you're going to have to trust us . . . and accept that your dad might not make it through the final fight."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm not going to lie to you- there's a chance someone's going to die, I'd prefer it if you could take care of yourself, instead of me having to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Connor turned to walk away. "My job is to make sure the team makes it out in one piece. And that includes you and Dr. O."

Tommy watched silently as Trent spoke up. "I trust you."

Connor was able to know Trent wasn't completely honest, even when everyone else let it go, he was more of a realist than Trent, blunt as cement; and finally, when everyone was safe and sound, did Tommy realize that Trent often hid behind Connor, Trusting the red ranger to protect him from lies and confusion, while the Connor trusted the white ranger to guard his back.

It was a broken mirror, but still, the two reflected each other.

**Not as good as my first two, but I tried. **


	4. Two way Mirror

**Don't own Power Rangers in any form.**

**Two Way Mirror**

Eric struggled with his bow tie for the tenth time, nerves making him mess up. "Wes . . . what am I doing?"

"Having trouble with your tie." His friend smiled as he took over. "Relax, it'll be alright."

"Wes . . . I'm getting married." Eric's mind was blanking out.

"Yep." Wes kept his reassuring smile on, though real amusement was starting to seep through. "And I just came from the bridal room. She's going through the same thing." He straightened the tie and clapped his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Eric's mind was slowing restarting.

"I think Dad's just happy it is happening to one of us." Wes smiled. Eric glanced as his friends' smile wavered. Jen had promised she would return to him, but time had passed and there had been no response from the future. Briefly, he wondered if Wes was jealous. Then dismissed the thought. Wes didn't get jealous, surprisingly. "C'mon, showtime."

Somehow he got to the altar, His eyes scanning the crowd as the best man and matron of honor entered. He could see several former red rangers doting the crowd, Jason, the original, looking like someone had forced him into the suit he was wearing. Next to him was a man in a red shirt and blue tie, who had a silly grin on his face. Tommy was in the back, wearing a green shirt and a red black and white striped tie, and he could see Carter and Ryan with their respective others. His eyes moved back to Wes who was still pretty far back, and had his patent smile on.

Eric felt a small smile cross his face as he remembered everything they had been through together. Well, not exactly together, as Eric admitted that his pride and general being a jerk had definetly caused a rift. But Wes had been willing, time and time again, to push aside the differences to work together. It had taken awhile, but Eric found himself able to do the same, and then there was the final fight.

If he had a bad dream, it was generally about the clock tower, or just after he'd gotten shot protecting Wes. Which was ridiculous how many times Wes had died in his dreams, and back then it didn't seem at all possible that he would actually have ever cared. Wes was someone hard to not like. Though sometimes he had to wonder if Wes did wake up with nightmares, he was always so perky in the mornings. And scheming. Eric was pretty sure the first few times of his running into Taylor had somehow been orchestrated by the red rangers of both teams. But Eric admitted Wes was right about a few things. One was that they were similar, fighting for their own dreams and lives, and winning. Two, they were both dressed in Red. Though he found it ironic that his ranger uniform had black, while Wes had white. The music started to play and all thoughts of the past slipped to the back of his mind as the Bride entered. A distant corner of his mind wondered how Taylor had managed to get Merrick to be the one to walk her down the aisle, but even that disappeared.

The actual ceremony was a blur. When his mind started to really function, he was kissing Taylor to cheers and applause.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Meyers." The two turned to the group assembled, and Eric glanced at Wes. Wes had a grin that could rival the chesire cat's. The two started to walk down the aisle, and Eric once again found his attention to the group of people next to Jason. A Korean man wore green and black, An African American wore all black except for a white tie, A petite brunette in Pink, and a blonde in pink right next to her, smiling. There were two African American women in yellow, and a Caucasian in blue, with a younger man also in blue. The last was a asian woman in yellow with a cane, who dipped her head to Taylor since she couldn't stand. Taylor noticed, and gave a fleeting smile.

Wes faded to the background as much as he could, trying not to be the center of attention. Usually he and Eric had a system if his dad forced them to attend some gala, he did the talking and being nice, covering Eric who usually blended into the woodwork. He really envied Eric right now. He hadn't heard from any of them in a while, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd see any of them again.

"Looks like Eric finally stopped being your shadow." Wes jerked and glanced at Jason.

"Yeah . . . they're perfect together." He nodded. Then paused. "Shadow?"

"I'm referring to the way he wears black and red and you generally wear white and red." Jason smiled. "Or how you generally do public relation work and he stands in the back ground."

"Do you keep tabs on all the ranger groups or something?"

"Close. Each of us has a color we keep in contact with, or keep an eye on."

"While you watch over all of them."

"No. Just Reds and their counterparts." Jason then slipped away.

Finally it came time for Wes to give his speech. Alyssa was looking at him warily, the two had joshed each other about their speeches.

"I've been Eric's best Friend for a while. We've been through a lot together, co-leading the silver guardians. I was there when he met Taylor, and I can clearly remember telling him she was his type, of course, he didn't believe me," Some people laughed. "I just wish you two every blessing, and hope I don't get calls at midnight from both of you complaining about what the other did." That got a laugh from most of the present rangers, and everyone else. Wes had kept a neutral stance in any conflict, before he stepped in and spun it to his needs. As a result, he became the diplomat, and the only person who willingly listened to the two rant about nothing in particular before calming them down, reminding them of the time, and giving a suggestion for how to deal.

As Alyssa gave her speech, Jason gave a wry smile as he watched Wes sit next to Eric. Time Force was unique in some ways, as both the Red and Other ranger had a power up, both had similar uniforms, and both were equally capable fighters. It was a bit of a two way mirror, since what they were looking at in each other they already had.

**Eric may not have been evil, but he was still a world class jerk to Wes. I mean, he let Wes fall to the ground after they got back from prehistoric times, fought with Wes more often than not . . . was a bit of an ambitious jerk . . . I'm amazed Wes actually forgave him for everything, but then again, that's Wes. And I think I've said this in one of my other stories, but for some reason, I cannot write a selfless hero character. Seriously, that's why Eric dominated the one shot. It's great to read about the characters, but I can't write them very well. (I can do villains much better than heroes) **

**Next will either be Jungle fury or Ninja Storm. SPD, Turbo, Zeo and Space didn't really have evil rangers, just rangers that got turned briefly because of some spell (which doesn't count as that generally lasted ****one**** episode). Overdrive (Tyzonn, I guess, Mack interacted with him and got him away from Moltor) and Mystic Force (Lianbow, but he wasn't really a ranger, more of a mentor) are a bit up in the air. As for Wild Force, I haven't gotten too much of the group dynamic (I've only watched the team up with Time Force and Forever Red.) so don't hold your breath on that one. I know I'm missing one more show . . . already did Dino Thunder, Lightspeed, MMPR . . . I'll think of it later.**

**Please Review!! (And if you know which one I'm missing, let me know)**


End file.
